Magical Watercraft Adventure
by JacobTaylor13
Summary: This is a series of Fanfic's based on the watercraft game "Splashdown". Hope you enjoy the soy sauce.
1. Chapter 1: Haily Hollister vs Amman Ra

Haily Hollister, A beautiful Australian Glamor model, begins a rivalry and fanservice tug-o-war with a famous Ancient Egyptian Pop Star & Pharaoh, Amman Ra, who takes his name from the gods.

While Daddy was paying her bills, Haily had been touring Southeast Asia and had became a very popular icon in the watercraft scene. Having appeared on magazine covers and tv shows, she had collected a hell of a lot of fanservice, contract offers, and steady income, which could hopefully prove her independence from Daddy's checkbook.

However, all that Glory began to fade ever since a sexy Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh got himself involved in both the watercraft & musical scenes, having released his first EP "Ra Deal", Haily's fanservice had rapidly started shifting towards the Ancient King known only as "Amman Ra", a name taken from the Egyptian god of the sun, Ra, and his form of worship.

Haily had been losing alot of her fanservice, and losing them quite rapidly. She had been enraged. Haily was practically determined to get her hands on "That stinky, Smelly, Wannabe King", so she hopped back on her watercraft and went to Bali, the next location of Amman Ra's watercraft tour.

"I'll show him. I'll prove to that Disgusting Bald Headed Baby that he is nothing but a Stupid Little Ankle Biter." Haily said to herself as she arrived at Kuta Beach.

Haily had landed her watercraft at the shore where there were more than 300 people at the tour. One of them was Haily's #1 fan, Max Bennett, a 7 year-old boy who had been a fan of Haily's since her Southeast Asian championship victory at Seoul, and had never shifted his attention to Amman Ra once.

Haily had looked around at the beach for that king, also wondering if he knew of her presence (Which he did), and shouted "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT BALD HEADED BABY KNOWN AS AMMAN RA?!"

"He's chatting with some french dude near that hut over there." said some kid (Who was Max BTW) that was pointing in the direction of some cabin in the east.

Amman Ra was talking to a businessman named Andreas Martin, who goes by the race-name "Rafael" because he's also part of the watercraft scene. Amman Ra notices a woman walking in his direction, and cut off Rafael while he was saying something. Rafael turned to the direction that his client was looking towards and blurted in his broken french accent "Whuh... Wut iz zis? Whu arr yu? Hou darr yu intzerrupt ze frenchman wayal hez tawking tew hiz claiunt!"

"I'm Haily Hollister, and everybody likes me, so I'm going to keep it that way!". Amman Ra wasn't impressed, but got the idea that she wanted a duel. Amman Ra whispered to Rafael "Hey, I think she wants to duel." "Zen let hurr knou whu iz jenetikly superiair, Amman Ra!" said Rafael.

Amman Ra: "Hahahahahaaa... you dare to challenge Amman Ra?!"

Haily: "I never turn down any opportunity, Ankle Biter! You took away my fanservice. And I'm going to get it all back!"

Amman Ra walked towards Haily and muttered straight into her face "Beware-o. I do not play pharaoh.", before jumping onto his watercraft. He drove a Sea-Doo XP Watercraft while Haily drove an RX Sea-Doo.

Rafael went up to the Tour Manager and asked him if Haily and Amman Ra could go 1-on-1. He agreed and set up the track layout for the upcoming duel.

The Race started and they took off at high speed. A couple of laps are finished and things get heated up when Haily and Amman Ra started using Ruthless Aggression. Fiercely bumping into one another, slamming each other into random debris, splashing themselves across sharp turns, and taunting each other. Amman Ra had unfortunately made contact with a steep wave and fell off his Sea-Doo, allowing Haily to pick up the win at the final lap and get her fanservice back.

"Ohhhhh... niec meuv, stoopeed!" Rafael said to himself, regarding Amman Ra falling off his Sea-Doo.

Haily lands her Sea-Doo back onto the shore and gives her fan a big hug. She carries him to the beach-side where they both sit down and start watching Amman Ra slowly make his way back to dry land. He began crawling towards Haily and Max's direction and asked them, "Do you like my new album?".

The End

Haily Hollister, Amman Ra, and Rafael Martin belong to Rainbow Studios, THQ, and Infogrames. No Copyright intended.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ballad Of Andy Pierce

"Sup, Brosephs. I'm Andy Pierce, 22, born in San Diego, resides in Santa Monica, High School Dropout, Mom's a whore, Dad's in jail, Other Dad's a rock star, and I'm getting myself into the watercraft racing scene."

Andy was clad in Blue Sea-Doo gear and had a decked out Sea-Doo RX watercraft. He would generally go out to the ocean and run his watercraft along the waves a half-an-hour a day, then head to "Wake n' Bake Pizza" for lunch.

"My real name was Derrick Gray. But I decided to change it because of some bad memories from a couple years back."

Andy appears to be really cocky and sarcastic with a side order of humor, but he had a rather troubled childhood, the majority of which don't really affect him anymore.

"My mother was an abusive, drunken, and lazy woman that died a selfish death, but I'll get to that point later. This one time... I-I was 12, my mom told me to go to this nearby liquor store called "Super 1" and get her some beer, some cigarettes, and some scratch-off lottery tickets. She hands me a 20 dollar bill, sends me off, I get there, get the stuff she needs, and the guy tells me I'm not of legal age to purchase these items. I come home empty-handed, still have the 20, she grabs her belt and savagely beats the hell out of me and goes to the store herself. A few hours later, my mom comes home from some guys bachelor party, with a bottle of Russian vodka and a lit cigarette. All of a sudden, her throat catches fire, nearly burning down the apartment, and dies in the ensuing flames. I go to a neighbors apartment and call 911. I see a Firetruck and an Ambulance unit arrive, they go in and put out the fire, the police take me to the station, I tell them what happened, all in perfect detail. Then they send me to some safe-house on Los Angeles, I was on my own for almost a week. Some man named Michael Pierce later adopted me and took me to his home in Santa Monica. I told him I wanted to change my name to "Andy" just so I could blind myself of what I had to go through that terrifying night. He said "Ok, kiddo. Your new name will be Andy Pierce." What I didn't know about this man was he played in a local Heavy Metal band. However, I didn't want to grow up to fulfill my newly acquired parental unit's legacy, I had plans of my own. I wanted to be a cool, laid-back dropout boy without a care in the world. Don't worry, he respected my decision. But hey, that's where my handy-dandy Sea-Doo comes in! May not look like much, But she's got it where it counts, kid."

Andy had competed in a few local tournaments and got some good feedback and reputational credit. Then, he decided he was ready for the big leagues, he signed himself to a watercraft racing championship tour and met an English man named Jeremy Wallace, who calls himself "Sha-Blamm!" since that's his character's name in his own Friday Night tv show in England.

"Daredevil of the waves, that's me." Yelled Sha-Blamm!

"Gnarly, Dude." Replied Andy.

"How bout' you and me have a little duel to see who's the biggest loser in this championship?" Asked Sha-Blamm!

"Okay! But if I win, I get to take your Sister out!" Answered Andy.

1 race in Lake Havasu later...

"Nice driving that coconut!" Said Sha-Blamm!

"What? How did you beat me?" Asked Andy.

"Cause' I haven't got a Sister." Answered Sha-Blamm!

Andy: "Dude, that was just an issued warning. I didn't take it seriously."

Sha-Blamm!: "Still, good race, mate."

Andy: "Yeah, Whatever."

Sha-Blamm!: "Totally had the advantage."

Andy: "Dude, go home."

Sha-Blamm!: "Went right past ya', I did."

Andy: "I WANT A REMATCH!"

The End

Andy Pierce and Jeremy Wallace/Sha-Blamm! belong to Rainbow Studios, THQ, and Infogrames. No Copyright intended.


	3. Chapter 3: Scared Angry

Jonah Barrett, a Detroit man with "Angry Issues", as Kyoko refers to it by.

First, there was...

Sha-Blamm!: "Can you DIG IT?!"

Jonah: "How are you gonna do your TV Show in a body-cast, Sha-Blamm!?"

Then, there was...

Jonah: "Your a sweet girl, Kyoko. But you better keep moving."

Kyoko: "Shinken ni. I'm just trying to get away from you, Jonah."

Then, there was...

Amman Ra: "That was hot! You should see me dance!"

Jonah: "Yeah, and your music sucks, Amman Ra."

And finally...

Lopez: "I'm all dat!"

Jonah: "You'll be nothing when I grind your face into the pavement, Lopez."

Lopez: "Usted que habla conmigo, ese?"

Jonah gets a slap in the face "Owch!".

Anger Management did nothing for Jonah. In fact, he hasn't been more aggravated since the time he found out that his daughter, Alexis, used his credit card to buy 5 Yaoi comics off of eBay. He said it was a lame, boring, but still hilarious experience. This is how it turned out.

Jonah: "Seriously, Anger Management? You've really gone f!$%ing far."

Alexis: "Stop complaining! I've talked to this man on the phone the other day, I know he can help you."

Jonah: "Remind me again why the hell I agreed to go through with this?"

Alexis: "You didn't."

Jonah: "Cool. Guess I'll be taking off then."

Jonah turned and tried to walk the other way but was cut off.

Alexis: "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Your going to man up, and do this, or I'll use all your credit card money to feed all the starving people in Haiti."

Jonah, that moment, snapped. He almost felt like he was going to tear the whole place apart and pile it on top of his own 14 year old girl.

Jonah: "You'd do no such thing!"

Alexis: "Then stop being a coward and do this. If you don't like it, you don't have to go back. Deal?"

Jonah: "If it sucks, then you're gonna be in a lot of trouble. You understand that?"

"Sir, Yes Sir." Said Alexis Sarcastically.

Jonah sat down on the couch, frustrated. He saw a rather strange man walk into the room. His name was Antonio Fontanez, he was a rich anger therapist from Spain, and Jonah though this man would be of no help for him whatsoever. Antonio had long, flowing black hair down to $$ length, a light, but dark mustache, wore a large Indian shower robe, and smelled like 2 week old marijuana.

Antonio: "Saludos, Amigo."

Jonah: "Oh, god."

Antonio: "I believe, sur daughter sasked me tu give sou 1-on-1 anger manajment? Ummm... sur Jonah, Right?"

Jonah: "Uh, Yeah?"

Antonio: Okeh. I will do my verry best tu, unstustands sou. Okeh?"

Jonah: "Ughh... Fine. Just don't do anything weird, and we'll be cool."

An hour later.

Alexis: "So dad, how did it go."

Jonah: "SERIOUSLY NOW?! YOU SEND ME TO THIS CREEP?! HOW DARE YOU! HOW F!$%ING DARE YOU!"

Alexis: "But, Dad. He's a five star doctor. I thought he could be trusted."

Jonah: "OH, B-U-L-L-$-&-!-%."

Alexis: "I get it now. Is it because he's Spanish? What exactly do you have against Spanish people?"

Jonah: "I-It's not that! It's just, He's just a creepy old man! And that has nothing to do with his race either. I don't have anything against Spain."

Alexis: "I'm sorry, Dad."

Jonah: "Whatever, Whatever. This is yours. Not mine."

Jonah hands her a piece of paper that shows the total amount due for the session.

Alexis: "Oh, come on?!"

The end

Jonah Barrett, Kyoko Takahashi, Jeremy Wallace/Sha-Blamm!, Amman Ra, & Juana Lopez belong to Rainbow Studios, THQ, and Infogrames. No Copyright intended.


	4. Chapter 4: Max's Earlier Troubles

The following took place before the events of Chapter 1. This is a clearer description of Max Bennett (Haily Hollister's #1 fan) and the climax of his earlier troubles.

Max Bennett belongs to "Jet The Wolf" on Trollpasta. I've tried asking him for permission to use Max's name for my series, but it's been a month and a half now, and he never got back to me. Either way, credit still goes to him.

* * *

><p>Max Bennett is a 7-year old boy from Downtown, USA. He was only 6 when he was abducted by a demon. His parents have reported his disappearance to the police but it had been almost a week and nothing turned up. Not even a clue. However, one night, when Eric, Max's father went on the computer, all he saw was a blue screen and these repeated words "STOP YOUR INSOLENCE".<p>

Eric knew what was going on, Eric had bought Max a computer game on eBay. When Max finally beat the game, another game disk appeared out of the CD drive and Max decided to play that game too. Little did he know that it was a cursed game, and when his character died, a demon came and took Max away, and opened the window so it can seem like he ran away from home.

Eric then decided to call the local Baptist's church and arrange for a priest to baptize the game disk and get Max out of the computer in one peace. It wasn't going to be easy though. Eric and his wife had to stay outside while the priest and a few of his men did their job. One of the priest's men was an expert computer hacker and knew binary code, so he got into the cursed game's source code and found Max's soul buried in some Hex script. He restored the Hex code to an earlier point in time and got Max's physical body back, but the demon was released too. The only way it could be defeated was to destroy both the god forsaken game disk and the installed program. A horrific battle ensued that night, but the priest's power was no match for the demon. While they were fighting however, the hacker went back to the games installed directory and had it sent to the computer's recycle bin and emptied. He also took the game disk and smashed it to pieces, defeating the demon once and for all.

Demon: "What? NOOOOO! This will have me rendered defenseless. HELP!"

Priest while laying on the floor and spraying the Demon with Holy Water: "From Ashes to Ashes..."

Demon falling on his knees: "Gahhhhhhhh!"

Priest spraying another dab of Holy Water: "Dust to Dust..."

Demon: "NOOOOO! I c-can't take it! I Can't!"

Priest spraying one final shot of Holy Water: "Lord, damn thy cursed soul to lust!"

Demon: "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Demon falls on the floor as the entrance to Hell opens up near his feet. The Demon was then slowly but surely dragged down to Hell to be one of Satan's eternal slaves as punishment for his crimes.

Demon: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! %$ & YOU! %$ & You All!"

The Demon was dragged into the fires of Hell. Max had slowly started regaining consciousnesses.

Priest: "Hey, buddy. How do you feel?"

Max: "Eh, wh- where am I?"

Priest: "Home. Your parents will be here soon."

Hacker: "A Demon that got into your computer abducted you. But I got you out of there and we banished the Demon and any traces of it's game files straight to hell."

Max: "Wha-, ughhhh... I'm scared."

Priest: "You don't need to be. Your parents will be very happy to see you again."

Max: "Why? Why did he do this to *cough*..."

Priest: "He suffered all his life as pixels, and wanted to be a human. But he crossed the line when he took you. So we did something about it."

Max: "Th-Thank you *cough*."

The bedroom door opens.

Eric rushing to his Son and holding him: "MAX!"

Priest backing off just a little: "Be careful now, something might have happened to him."

Eric: "What did that thing do?"

Priest: "It was a Demon. A video game character that suffered as pixels all it's life. We stopped him."

Eric: "HONEY! HE'S SAFE!"

Amy, Max's mother comes in.

Amy: "Max... Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Max: "Mom, I'm hungry."

Amy: "Okay, sweetie. I'll make you some soup. Dear, can you help me please?"

Eric: "Sure."

Eric lays his son down on his bed and asks the priest to keep an eye on him before walking out. The Hacker calls the police.

Hacker: "The Police will be here soon. Let's hope everything will be okay."

Priest: "They'll do their job. Is there anything else left of that Demon?"

Hacker: "No. All traces of that beast are gone. Guess Satan's gonna love $&!%? that abomination of a game in hell."

Priest: "Now, Now. Enough of the offensive slang's. We have a sick kid over here."

Hacker: "Gahh, my bad. Hey, how ya' doin' over there, kiddo?"

Max: "Ok, I guess."

Hacker: "Cool. Hey, I'm going to step outside for a minute and talk to the officers, keep an eye on him, okay?"

Priest: "Got it."

Police sirens are heard...

Radio: "County, Bravo-Twelve, be advised. Tracings of unknown monstrosity to be lurking in the area. Proceed with caution and watch out for civilians."

Cop: "10-4. Going in."

Hacker: "Hold on a second, everyone's safe. Me and a few others took down the beast."

Cop: "Excuse me, sir. Can you have a seat over here please?"

Hacker: "Sure."

The hacker sits on the house's steps and gives the officer a short description of the monster and the terrifying story.

Cop: "Do you mind if we have someone have a look around the house? Just to check if anyone got hurt or any damage got done to the premises?"

Hacker while moving to the side: "Yeah, just lemme move out of the way first."

*Radio chattering*

A few hours later...

Eric: "How was your food, buddy."

Max: "Didn't eat all of it. Is it okay?"

Eric: "It's okay. I promise kiddo. I'll take you to go meet Haily soon. Just to make up for what I've done t-."

Max places his hand on his father's shoulders and tells him, "Dad, this is not your fault. It shouldn't have to be."

Eric: "Max... But still, we'll meet her soon."

Max while hugging his father: "Thanks, Dad."

Max then asked the Priest when the red veins on his body would go away. The Priest responded "Your body won't fight it. It will just die out over time. By next year, it should go away. Can you wait that long?"

Max: "Just so long as no one at school makes fun of me because of it."

The End

Haily Hollister belongs to Rainbow Studios, THQ, and Infogrames. No Copyright intended.


	5. Chapter 5: Bermuda Triangle Part 1

It was late, Rain was falling from the sky, Max Bennett was walking home from a long and exhausting day at school until... A dam shatters and floods the entire small, Mid-Western town of Downtown, USA, sending Max into a rapid, nonstop stream across town and sent soaring off to the Beaches of Bermuda. It wasn't just him though, just about 16 others were swept from their homes and into the same tropical island that was once a hideout for beings only known as "Visitors".

However, the next morning, a man named Donovan McNabb (one of the people that got abducted), was the first to wake up and find only 6 others on the shore. Max, unfortunately, wasn't one of them. McNabb found first a man somewhere in his thirties, bald, a goatee, several tattoos, eyebrow piercings, wore a grey life-vest and black tights, and was surprisingly buff in size. He woke up and saw an old, red curly-haired man looking down at him. McNabb asked him his name, and he responded "Jonah Barrett".

Donovan McNabb was a Scottish WWII Jet-fighter Pilot that went through some time in jail for accidentally firing at civilians during a breach in some Japanese hideout in Singapore. That's where he got the nick-name "Wrong Way" from.

Jonah Barrett lived in Detroit most of his life, but defected to some Mid-western city, out there past Parts Unknown and over the I-20. He has anger issues but doesn't have any long-term mental disorder, he's just a real Hot-Head, and lived with that for most of his life.

"Wrong Way": "Right-armed bushy-tail, are we?"

Jonah: "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wrong Way": "Uhhh... I'm not really sure."

Jonah: "Whatever. Shouldn't we just go out and find anybody else? Maybe someone that can explain to us what exactly is going on here?"

"Wrong Way": "Wait... I've found someone!"

Jonah: "Where?!"

Someone emerges from the bushes...

Andy: "Ughhh... Bro... Wha-"

"Wrong Way": "Hey, you! Are you okay?!"

Andy: "Wha- Wh-who are you?!"

Jonah: "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to find out just where the hell we are and/or what's going on here."

Andy stumbles from out of the bushes and goes with the other two guys to find more people. Maybe even get some info as to what's happening to these guys. They find 2 more people, a man bigger than Jonah, and a woman who looks like she's about Jonah's age, but slightly younger.

Jonah: "You recon' these two are related?"

The man jerks awake after hearing someone.

Sebastian: "Weg von mir, Sie kriechen."

"Wrong Way": "Uhhh... English?"

Sebastian: "Huh... Westerners? What do you want? More importantly, where are we? Did you abduct us?"

Jonah: "Hey, I know this guy. His name is Sebastian Kleinemann. He was a row-boating champion from Austria. And I think this woman here is Juana Lopez, One-time bodybuilder from Costa Rica."

"Wrong Way": "You know these people?"

Sebastian: "Oh. Hey Jonah, It's been a while. And Andy, how's the sun been treating you this time? From the look's of it, it doesn't seem to be to happy with us."

Andy: "Been better. Specially' after the first tournament. But my leg hurts like a b!% $ *gahh*."

Sebastian: "How did you guys get here?"

Andy: "Can't we save the Q&A's for later? Right now we have to find more people, and even a place to stay for the night."

"Wrong Way" pointing at Lopez: "What about her?"

Sebastian: "I'll wake her up." *shaking Lopez's shoulder* "Hey, you, wake up."

Lopez: "Ehh... Gahh, I-nughh..."

Andy: "Uhhh, you okay?"

Lopez: "Ahhh, My head hurts."

Sebastian: "Come on, pick yourself up."

Lopez tried to get herself back on her two feet, but her massive headache made it hard for her to stand on at least one.

Sebastian: "Okay, okay. I'll help you. In fact, I'll carry you, seeing as though you don't seem to be in any sort of condition to walk."

Lopez: "W-What the? McNabb? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Wrong Way": "To be frank, I probably should have died in prison. The fact that I killed those people probably would have been a reasonable excuse for me to have the knockers beaten out of me by a couple of inmates if not all of them. But since the guard didn't tell them what I did, I barely made it out with at least a couple of my teeth intact."

Lopez: "I believe you were 17 when you first started piloting a bomber back in WWII. How old are you now?"

"Wrong Way": "Seventy-Three"

Andy: "Uhh, I though we talked about saving the Q&A's for later. You guys ignoring me?"

Jonah: "He's right. We should find somewhere to hide out for the night, maybe continue looking for more people."

Lopez: "You guys go do that. I need to lay down."

Andy: "Me too. My leg feels like a thousand rocks are trying to get into my $$."

The others start looking around and find 2 more people and a rather large house on a small hill near the shore. Andy & Lopez stay inside and rest while the others set up camp. It was getting late. There wasn't much time left. And McNabb assumed that there was someone or something that wanted everyone on the island dead.

"Wrong Way": "You know, I have this weird feeling that something is watching us, thinking "When is the right time to destroy these pathetic beings?" It's kinda weirdening me out a bit."

They found 2 more people on the beach. They got their names, "Haily" & "Jeremy".

Haily was an Australian glamor model that competed in an independent Watercraft racing circuit in South Korea.

Jeremy also was part of the same circuit, but unlike Haily, didn't win the championship qualifier in Busan. Another city in South Korea

Haily: "So, how did you all get here?"

Jonah: "The dam bursted in my town and soaked my $$ all the way here. By now, much of my home should be laying in ruins, and my daughter drenched, lifeless, & buried in some wreckage."

Haily: "You don't seem too sad about your Daughter getting killed in that downpour. Why?"

Jonah: "My instincts are telling me she's still alive. But I'll never know that until I get back."

"Wrong Way": "Then why was "Lifeless" put into your explanation?"

Jonah: "It was only my assumption. It might not be true that she's dead."

"Wrong Way": "Oh, okay."

Jeremy: "Big Ben collapsed right before my eyes and water started popping out of the streets, forming giant ravines and soaking me up pretty good."

Haily: "What a coincidence. The same thing happened to me, except I was in Melbourne, and one of the city's water towers exploded and flooded half of the city. I eventually got caught in the rapids and taken...*sigh* here."

"Wrong Way": "I just went to bed last night and woke up on the beach. I didn't deserve this."

Haily: "None of us do. Anyways, let's get back inside. I recon we did enough work ere' for today."

The others head back inside and gather whatever resources they can in the house to make it through the night until help comes.

However... A couple of hours pass and everything on the island seems different. Instead of it being some tropical island, it rather looked more ravaged and had lots of destroyed boats and airplanes. Lifeless corpses lay on the surface, and most of the buildings lay in ramshackle & ruins.

Jonah: "What happened here?"

"Wrong Way": "Gahh, Were being invaded. Everyone, to your battle sta- Oh, wait... this isn't Singapore, were in Bur-mood-uhh, whatever it's called."

Haily: "Are you going senile, Grandpa?"

"Wrong Way": "Grandpa? Who are you again?"

Haily looked at Jeremy in confusion. All of a sudden, a scream came out of nowhere.

Jeremy: "What was that?"

To Be Continued...

Andy Pierce, Haily Hollister, Jonah Barrett, Jeremy Wallace/Sha-Blamm!, Sebastian Kleinemann, Juana Lopez, & "Wrong Way" Mcnabb belong to Rainbow Studios, THQ, and Infogrames. No Copyright intended.


	6. Chapter 6: Bermuda Triangle Part 2

I'm going to temporarily discontinue the series until it gets more popularity. Until then, expect the 3rd and 4th parts to come in the early summer. Farewell for now, chaps!

* * *

><p>Max was walking home from a rainy day at school. A storm breaks the dam securing the nearby ocean and floods the nearby city of Downtown, USA. Max is drenched by the ensuing flood and taken far from the city. Just about 16 others got washed out by similar events and taken to the same island Max landed on.<p>

Max eventually wakes up only to find himself laying on a bed in a dark room. It took the boy some time to figure out the situation he was in and started feeling scared, as if something was gonna happen to him. Max gets out of bed to get a better perception of his surroundings. He looks out the window only to find the outside world in complete wreckage and most of the nearby buildings were completely destroyed by the ensuing battles outside. Even though it was practically nighttime, foggy and raining heavily, he could still see a fighter jet crash land into a half-sunken cruise ship and explode right before his eyes. He was even more scared than before. As a child, he knew there were no such things as those spooky monsters in those books he read. Growing up as an Atheist, the only thing that terrifies him the most was...

WAR!

After a few minutes of looking outside the window, he hears the door slowly creek open. "Could someone want me dead?" he thought, and hid under the bed. The door opened, then Max saw man that looked somewhat familiar. It was his neighbor, Jonah.

"Hey, Max. You in here?" A familiar voice called.

Max knew that this man would be of no danger to him and got up from under the bed.

Max: "Jonah! Boy, am I glad to see you. Where's my Mom & Dad?"

Jonah: "Hey, kiddo. Sorry to say this, but they're nowhere to be found. They're probably back in town, destroyed along with the entire city."

Max: "WHAT!? Where are we?"

Jonah: "Bermuda. You don't end up here by mistake. Let's go downstairs. There are some people that I want you to meet."

Max: "Bermuda? No way. This is not right."

Jonah: "More will be explained later, now come on."

Max and Jonah head downstairs to introduce the boy to the other survivors. Kyoko, a girl that found him the previous morning but ended up getting buried in some rubble and screaming for help, notices the boy is still alive and walking down the stairs with one of the fellow survivors and muffles out,"There you are! I thought you were dead. How do you feel?"

Max: "I'll be honest. I'm a little wound up. I can only hope that nothing happens to me as long as you guys are here. Say, did you find me?"

Kyoko: "Yeah."

Jonah: "This is Kyoko, we found you and her buried in some ruins just outside. If not for her loud scream, we would have never found you."

Max: "Kyoko, nice to meet you. And McNabb, how are you here? I thought you died back in Singapore."

"Wrong Way": "Don't believe everything you hear. In fact, I should have died in jail."

Max: "Really? What was jail like?"

"Wrong Way": "Hell. Just hell."

Jonah introduces a couple of the others to Max. Jonah brings up Andy, "And this is Andy. The resident moron of the group."

Andy: "Hey! I'm no moron."

Max: "Yeah, that was quite mean, Jonah."

Jonah: "Okay, I'm sorry."

Max shifts his attention back to Kyoko, "So Kyoko, how did you find me?"

Kyoko: "I woke up after a massive wave came and destroyed my city. I found you on the shore and tried to wake you up too, but I got knocked out yet again by some sort of flashbang. And that's when we ended up here. Had I not cried for help after I woke up, we both would've been traped in those ruins forever."

Max was introduced to the rest of the group, all except for Haily, who was in the kitchen taking out the trash. A couple of minutes pass and Haily walks back into the room. The second Max saw her, he rushed towards her in happiness and relief.

"Oh my gosh. HAILY!" Max shouted while sprinting towards Haily

He was Haily's #1 fan, so Haily was quite excited to see him too. She adored him a lot. She opened her arms for him and hugged him as soon as he approached her.

"MAX! Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?" Asked Haily while holding her dear biggest fan.

Max: "Not really sure. But I'm a little scared. I'm just glad you're here."

Haily: "Well, you don't need to worry. I promise, I'll do my best to keep you safe."

Max: "Thank you, Haily. And I'll promise you something too, I'll get us through this. No matter what the cost."

Haily: "You don't need to thank me, I do this cause' you're my favorite."

Andy decides to butt-in on the conversation, "Hey, what about me?"

Haily: "Get real, Andy."

Andy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped the second he heard that. "What the hell, bro!" He thought to himself

Haily: "Max, can you come help me please?"

Max: "Sure. Anything for you."

Haily: "You're so sweet, Max."

Haily and Max go back upstairs, while Andy stares on in jealousy and ponders what he did to get rejected by yet another girl. "Am I doing anything wrong? This is the seventh time a girl rejected me for treating her like a piece of meat." Askes

"That's what you're doing wrong. Treat your girls with a bit more dignity next time." Answers Jonah

Andy: "I can't help it. I was born selfish, but I don't wanna die the same way. I gotta work on breaking out of this habit somehow."

Lopez: "Maybe you can start by seeing some therapist."

Andy: "No way. Jonah tried that for his anger, *being sarcastic* and guess what, it worked out great for him."

Lopez: "Ughhh... You Americans are ridiculous."

Jonah: "Hey, not all of us are like that."

Andy, still in his sarcastic mood, gives another ridiculous shout out to Lopez, "Yeah, but thanks though. Preciate' it." Lopez could only laugh at Andy's sarcastic sense of humor.

Meanwhile, back at Haily...

Max is on his "Laptop that he just so happens to have with him on this journey", trying to get internet access. "How do you like that, no Wi-Fi. Haily, do you have a signal on your phone?"

Haily's trying to get a reception on her phone too, but isn't having much luck either. "No reception. Are we even in the real world, or have we been warped to the distant future? Is this how we're all going to die?"

"Don't say that! I'm already wound up as it already is." Exclaims Max.

Haily: "Really? What did they do to you?"

Max: "I saw a fighter jet crash into a ship and blow up. I think it's pretty obvious."

Haily: "Wow! That probably looked cool."

Max: "Maybe, if it were in a movie. Seeing it in real life, scared the crap out of me."

Haily: "You take this so seriously, don't you? Where's the enthusiasm?"

Max: "What good is enthusiasm at a time like this?"

Haily: *Yawns*

Max: "See? See what I'm talking about? You're all beat and tired. Guess enthusiasm really is pointless here, right?"

Haily: "Maybe you're right. We should have been hitting the hay by now."

Max: "Alright then."

They get a knock on their bedroom door by Sebastian. Telling them, "Hey, me & the others are going outside for a while."

Haily: "What for?"

Sebastian: "We're just going to scout the island, find whatever resources are available and maybe even some more people on the way."

Max: "Okay. Good luck!"

Sebastian: "We're not leaving right away. We still need to get ready. You guys gonna come with us?"

Haily: "We can't. We we're just about to go to bed."

Sebastian: "Ok then. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes. You sure you have everything you guys need?"

Max: "We're good."

Meanwhile, 5 more people are seen driving along the beach in some abandoned HUMVEE, looking for shelter as well. They finally find an old, ramshackled house near the beach on some hill and approach it. The 5 other survivors were Amman Ra, a famous Ancient Egyptian Pop Star & Pharaoh that was defeated by Haily a couple of months back. Andreas "Rafael" Martin, Amman Ra's manager & personal assistant, who nearly got fired because of the embarrassing ramifications that his client had to face at the hands of Haily. Coral Suarez, a supermodel & former gang leader from New York who got out of jail almost a year ago on probation. And, Coral's two right-hand men that were also released from prison; Big Crash, New York State Pen's most dangerous inmate, and Rock M.F. Hard, an anonymous man of unknown origin and Crash's homosexual partner.

Rafael: "Ahhhh, ziz iz moar den possibleh tzu be ze hawse we need."

Amman Ra: "You sure you haven't gotten us lost again, Rafael?"

Coral: "He better not, I'll stick my foot up his ass if he has."

Rafael: "Zit doezint mattair, monnami. Zere are ze pepal insied. But we will kill zem all and take zis plaez for ourzelvs."

Amman Ra: "Wait, WHAT!? No, we're not going to kill anyone. Shame on you, Rafael."

Rafael: "SHAT AHP! Ze Frenchman doez whut iz nessezairy."

Coral: "Yo, man. You is messed up."

Amman Ra: "Let's just go in quietly. Maybe there are people inside, but we shouldn't hurt them or possibly KILL THEM, like Rafael wants to do because he literally has no manners."

Rafael: "Monnami, zat iz jus raicaist."

Coral: "Oh my god, SHUT UP! Let's just go."

The Invaders step out of the car and approach the doorstep of the house.

Jonah: "Hold on a sec you guys, I hear something."

Jonah goes over to the window and sees 5 strangers approach their hideout.

Jonah: "Oh, god. Everyone, we're being invaded! Grab whatever weaponry you can find and prepare for attack!"

"Wrong Way": Gahh, so I was right. Something did want us dead.

Sebastian goes to the door and talks to the goons right through it sarcastically, "Yeah, come right in. We are very vulnerable and don't know how to fight." *Impersonating Schwarzenegger* "Please, come on, kill me, I'm here!"

Rafael: "Hehe... Zeyre falling for zit."

As soon as Rafael opens the door, Sebastian grabs him and shoves him towards the wall, angrily and fierce-fully.

"Gahh... Quelqu'un me aider, quelqu'un!" Rafael cried in French.

Sebastian: "Big mistake coming here, girly-man."

"Wrong Way": "That's right. Do you want us to kick your arses? It's 8 on 5 and the odds don't seem to fair."

Rafael was begging for his life. he didn't think a bigger man holding him against the wall would ever happen in 100,000 years. "NOOOOOO! Please don't Killz mi, I um tzu yung anz tzu hundsam."

Jonah: "Tell me. What's a fair fight?"

Rafael: "Uhh... I dunt nou."

"Hmm... When 2 people are fighting?" Answers McNabb, although that question wasn't for him.

Jonah: "No, McNabb."

"Well, what then?" Shouts McNabb

Jonah: "There's no such thing as a fair fight."

Lopez: "Buenos Dias, Amigo? He's right. When I slapped him in the face that one time, I felt as if that was all just a waste of time."

Jonah: "Good example, Lopez."

Amman Ra enters, then Jonah exclaims, "Wait a sec... *Turning around* What's this? Who are you?"

Amman Ra: "It's okay, we mean you no harm. We're trying to find a way out of this hellhole like you guys. Perhaps we can help you guys."

Rafael: "Yeah, yeah. P-Pleze dun't hairt mi, Mr. Big Man..."

Sebastian putting down Rafael: "I have a name, you know. I'm Sebastian. *Turning towards Amman Ra* And you must be Amman Ra. Nice to meet you. I listened to your new album."

Amman Ra: "Very good, my friend."

Coral: "I'm Coral by the way, and these are my 2 Ni%%&$."

Big Crash: "Sup, I'm Big Crash, and this is my hommie."

Rock M.F. Hard: "Rock Muthaf%$&in' Hard! We're both former prison inmates. You step in dat cell with us, we run dat Motherf%$&er."

Jonah: "Riiiiiiight. Say, you guys know a way out of here?"

Amman Ra: "We do. We must travel north, until we find a giant gaping hole in the ocean. We head down there, we'll be back in the real world."

Jonah: "Wait, so this isn't the real world? Where are we then?"

Amman Ra: "The future, since we all won't be alive to see it."

"Wrong Way": "What year specifically?"

Amman Ra: "I honestly don't know."

Sebastian: "This could be bad."

Big Crash: "Yeah, no s%&$, big guy!"

Jonah: "We had actually planned on going out and scouting the island for resources and anymore survivors."

Amman Ra: "We'll go with you guys, our Sea-Doo's are just outside on the shore."

Jonah: " *Gets out of character* Wait a sec... Just how & why are our watercraft's even here?"

Amman Ra: "Hey, we shouldn't have to call this series "Magical Watercraft Adventure" for nothing."

Jonah: "Oh, right. Uhh... *Getting back into character* Great, this will make things easier for us."

Lopez getting up from the couch: "Me and Andy will come too, we're feeling better now."

Jeremy: "We better hurry, these bloaks ere' might actually be telling the truth. And it could only be a matter of time before that gateway closes."

Jonah: "What about Haily & Max?"

Kyoko: "Hima wa arimasen, We'll come back for them."

Jonah: "Seems like a safe plan. Come on, let's go."

Everyone leaves the building, all except for Haily & Max, who are both in bed, resting for the night. Haily cuddles Max in her arms, keeping him safe and proving her commitment to protecting him throughout this terrifying journey. How will they make it through the night, all by themselves in a timeline that no longer welcome's them? More importantly, will the others be okay?

To be continued...

Andy Pierce, Haily Hollister, Rafael Martin, Jonah Barrett, Kyoko Takahashi, Juana Lopez, Sebastian Kleinemann, Coral Suarez, Jeremy Wallace/Sha-Blamm!, Amman Ra, & "Wrong Way" McNabb belong to Rainbow Studios, THQ, and Infogrames. No Copyright intended.


End file.
